<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Before The Back Half by GayGothicFanboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073576">Before The Back Half</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy'>GayGothicFanboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Institute - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay!George, M/M, bi!Luke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George knows that he's going to the back half, but there's something he wants to do first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucas Ellis/George Iles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Before The Back Half</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The backhalf, huh?" Luke said, sort of disappointed. "Once you're back there, it's only going to be me, Avery, Helen, the G's, and Harry."</p><p>George sighed. "I know. I'm a bit scared to go back there, anyway."</p><p>"Understandable," Luke said. "Is there anything I can do to not make you nervous?"</p><p>George smiled. "Yes. Yes there is."</p><p>"What?" Luke asked.</p><p>George leaned foward and kissed him on the lips. The kiss only deepened. It lasted about four minutes. Then he pulled away.</p><p>Just in time too, Hadad approached George to take him to the back half.</p><p>And Luke was left to stare in awe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>